


In the Most Animated Language (перевод на русский)

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен художник-мультипликатор, работающий на студии «Pixar». В новом проекте ему предстоит работать в паре с работающей над озвучкой его персонажа голливудской звездой Джаредом Падалеки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Most Animated Language (перевод на русский)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Most Animated Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035302) by [compo67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67). 



> Illustrations made by great friend of mine [mingusto](http://mingusto.tumblr.com/)  
> compo67, thank you so much for the permission to work with your wonderful story!

Дженсен ждал этого проекта с тех самых пор, как полгода назад было объявлено о его запуске. Он изводил руководство, умолял своего непосредственного начальника и неустанно талдычил коллегам и производственному отделу о том, что хочет получить это назначение. Когда большие шишки попросили у нескольких художников-мультипликаторов — включая Дженсена — прислать свои портфолио, он три ночи не спал, углубившись в подготовку и улучшение своих работ. С усталостью он боролся стойким осознанием того, что должен был попасть в этот проект. Ну и парой-другой банок «Ред Булла». Дженсен сделал блестящую презентацию и теперь ожидал звонка. Его знакомые, один за другим, получали своих персонажей. Дженсен с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как пополнялся список актеров и формировалась художественная команда — и все это без его участия. В самый последний день, когда стали известны имена тех, кто будет озвучивать главных героев, Дженсену позвонили. Он получил персонажа.

Этот проект был возвращением к старой школе мультипликации: планировалась лишь одна большая сцена, сделанная с помощью компьютерной графики. Сама идея появилась пару лет назад, и с того момента весь художественный и производственный отделы с волнением ждали ее осуществления. Их последний фильм получил большой коммерческий успех, но вот этот проект они создавали для собственного удовольствия. Он был шансом для всех, возможностью размять свои художественные конечности и показать, на что мультипликаторы до сих пор способны без технологических примочек. Персонаж Дженсена оказался главным героем, озвучивать которого должен был какой-то голливудский актер, чье имя он если и слышал, то лишь мельком. Так или иначе, на первую встречу Дженсен принес новый альбом и карандашный набор. Возможно, он чуток перегнул палку, заранее сделав несколько набросков, но как хоть у кого-нибудь получилось бы удержаться от радостного предвкушения?

Дженсен мерил шагами один из самых навороченных конференц-залов, ожидая своего актера, который должен был приехать в любую секунду. Он прождал десять минут после назначенного времени, машинально черкая в альбоме, как всегда делал в колледже. К этому моменту Дженсен работал мультипликатором уже пять лет, показывая себя сильным профессионалом в каждом фильме: как в полнометражных лентах, так и в короткометражках. Он мечтал однажды возглавить отдел, но при этом обожал работу, которой занимался сейчас. В самом начале карьеры Дженсену было ужасно сложно, очень долгое время ему платили самые копейки, но обычно он возвращался домой довольным, что решил уехать из Техаса и начать новую жизнь в Калифорнии. Он учился в Анимационной школе при «Pixar» и работал не покладая рук, чтобы в итоге остаться в компании. В любой художественной школе учиться сложно; но там, где было столько мультипликаторов, надеющихся работать в «Pixar» — еще сложнее. И Дженсену каким-то образом удалось выдержать. За него говорила не только его работа, но ещё энтузиазм и способность подать себя, и в итоге его повысили со стажера до постоянного сотрудника. От не столь удачливых однокурсников он слышал, что в «Disney» работалось совсем не сладко. А вот «Pixar» был шоколадной фабрикой. 

Однако в этот момент Дженсена совсем не радовало, что приходится ждать своего актера. Ну было у парня какое-то там голливудское имя, и что дальше? Он что, считал, если Дженсен не знаменит, то у него в запасе есть все время мира? Многие думали, будто Дженсен тратил свое рабочее время на рисование того, что ему в голову взбредет, словно в каком-то громадном детском саду. Ему было весело работать, потому что компания поощряла энтузиазм и увлечение сотрудников. Но и у Дженсена, как у всех, имелись крайние сроки и боссы, которых требовалось осчастливливать. Дженсену нужно было изучить актера, прежде чем отправлять его в звуковой и голосовой отделы. Промедление в одном отделе задерживало всех остальных, и Дженсен не любил, когда его время и время студии не ценили. Он поднялся, решив уйти, и начал собирать вещи. К этому моменту его раздражение достигло предела, и Дженсен был исполнен решимости рассказать кому-нибудь о таком хамском отношении.

И только он закинул сумку на плечо, как дверь в зал распахнулась и внутрь ввалился высокий, долговязый парень с длинными волосами. Он улыбнулся, так что на его щеках появились ямочки, и Дженсен замер на месте. Стажер? Ассистент? 

— Вот черт, мне так жаль, — выпалил парень и, подойдя к Дженсену, крепко пожал ему руку. — У меня затянулась фотосессия, а ещё я жутко проголодался. Может, закажем что-нибудь? Что будешь?

Сначала Дженсену хотелось спросить, что это за стажер такой, у которого фотосессии затягиваются, но потом он понял, что этот искренний оживленный парень — и есть его актер.  
— Джаред? — спросил он, приподняв бровь. — Эм, прости, ты…

— Бардак ходячий! Я знаю! — ответил Джаред, и помещение заполнилось смехом. Он уселся, подобрав свои длинные обтянутые джинсой ноги, и уставился на Дженсена с щенячьим энтузиазмом. — Так что, пицца? Давай начнем.

— Да, конечно, — согласился Дженсен и снова сел за стол.

Пока он распаковывал свои принадлежности, Джаред, куда-то позвонив, заказал напитки и две пиццы со всем подряд.  
— Дженсен, верно? — спросил он и выжидательно посмотрел на него, в ответ на что получил утвердительный кивок. — Слышал, ты из Далласа. А я сам из Остина.

Уточнив, что технически он из Ричардсона, Дженсен завел типичный техасский разговор ни о чем, в который Джаред сразу же включился. Через двадцать минут, когда привезли пиццу, Дженсен уже хохотал в голос и с трудом мог ровно держать карандаш.

Делая наброски, Дженсен умыкнул несколько кусков пиццы и стал свидетелем тому, как Джаред, совершенно не заморачиваясь, слопал свою целиком. Выразительное лицо этого парня было мечтой мультипликатора: живое, чистое и полное энтузиазма. Его черты довольно легко переносились на бумагу, разве что с волосами и носом Дженсену потом придется повозиться. Он несколько раз просил Джареда сделать грустный, задумчивый и злой вид, чтобы зарисовать самые основы. Джаред не жаловался на необходимость удерживать любую позу или выражение лица столько, сколько будет нужно, хотя явно с трудом удерживался от болтовни и смеха. Дженсен быстрыми штрихами сделал по несколько набросков с каждой эмоцией. Еще он нарисовал три эскиза Джареда в полный рост, плюс один — только его рук. Отведенное им время пролетело куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы Дженсену. Он осторожно и несколько неохотно отложил карандаши. Дженсен никогда так много не разговаривал с актерами, он даже со своими коллегами столько не говорил за последние пять лет.

Они стояли, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и нервно посматривая друг на друга, пока в зал не заглянул ассистент Джареда, сообщив, что тот уже опаздывает к звуковикам. Дженсен, откашлявшись и стараясь не смотреть на него, сказал:  
— Ну, развлекайся. Нам с тобой нужно будет еще раз встретиться через пару недель, но в целом я уже увидел все, что нужно. Спасибо за обед.

Они обменялись рукопожатием. У Джареда были теплые руки. На его щеках снова появились ямочки, когда он сказал:  
— Ну, знаешь, обычно… я этого не делаю, ладно?

— Не делаешь чего? Не работаешь в озвучке?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Джаред, сверкнув ореховыми глазами. — Не приглашаю людей на свидания.

У Дженсена ушло меньше трех секунд на то, чтобы залиться краской. Джаред начал, запинаясь, извиняться, объяснять, что не хотел делать поспешных предположений, но попробовать-то стоило, и пожалуйста, не надо его ненавидеть. Дженсен заставил его замолчать, достав визитную карточку и протянув ее Джареду. 

— Обычно я не соглашаюсь. — Голос Дженсена прозвучал мягче, чем ему бы того хотелось. — Если не позвонишь, нарисую тебя с бородавкой на носу.

— Да уж, это в твоих силах, — ухмыльнулся Джаред, засовывая визитку в бумажник. — Если свидание пройдет хорошо, можешь нарисовать мне красивую задницу?

— Тут ничего приукрашивать не придется, — сострил Дженсен, ухмыляясь не меньше Джареда. Подхватив дипломат, он вышел из зала. Ему нужно было отдышаться в уединении своего кабинета. Когда Дженсен оглянулся, Джаред помахал ему.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как у Дженсена зазвонил телефон и становившийся все более знакомым голос спросил:  
— Так когда тебе будет удобно?

Для первого свидания Джаред выбрал концерт.

Дженсен думал, что это ужасная идея. Ему не слишком нравилось находиться в толпе, и вообще, как можно узнать друг друга поближе, когда вокруг орет музыка? Но Джаред пригласил его и пообещал предварительно сводить поужинать, так что кем был Дженсен, чтобы отказываться от бесплатной еды и похода на концерт с привлекательным парнем со стабильной работой?

Готовясь к выходу, он беспокоился насчет парковки, толпы и музыки. На работе он попытался послушать песни этого певца, пока рисовал и обдумывал идеи в своем кабинете, но в музыке было слишком много на его вкус гитарных рифов и мужской тоски. Большую часть слов он даже не понимал — они звучали на самых высоких частотах и смешивались воедино. Дженсен знал, что это должно было казаться поэтичным и гармоничным, но для него все звучало коряво и неправильно.

За час до назначенной встречи зазвонил телефон. Сначала Джаред сказал, что задерживается на встрече, и Дженсен решил, что все отменяется.

— Может, поужинаем не до, а после концерта? И я заеду за тобой, — к изумлению Дженсена предложил он.

Дженсен пробормотал односложный ответ и повесил трубку, чувствуя, что согласился на что-то большее, чем концерт и ужин.

Оказалось, что у Джареда были вполне себе ВИП-представления о концертах. Он приехал в лимузине, на котором они и добрались до места, попивая шампанское. Пока они ждали начала представления, Джаред сообщил, что давно знаком с певцом — вот почему ему удалось достать билеты в последнюю минуту, да еще и на места для особых гостей. А Дженсен все еще пытался осознать то обстоятельство, что приехал на концерт в лимузине с личным шофером.

Группа на разогреве отыграла отлично, но Дженсен большую часть их выступления поглядывал на Джареда, восхищаясь ямочками на его щеках. Джаред был очень симпатичным парнем — с момента их встречи Дженсен успел посмотреть фильм с его участием — и казался вполне расслабленным. Работая мультипликатором, Дженсен частенько довольно близко сталкивался с актерами и знаменитостями. Он знал, как выглядят высокооплачиваемые звезды, и Джаред совершенно не вписывался в этот образ. Джаред вопил и улюлюкал погромче самых преданных фанатов — и это подтолкнуло Дженсена приложить все усилия, чтобы тоже подбодрить исполнителей. На сцену вышел солист, представился сам и назвал имена участников своей группы, а потом рассказал небольшую историю. Он попросил толпу, чтобы все, у кого сегодня было первое свидание, похлопали в ладоши. Дженсен почувствовал, как краснеет в приглушенном освещении концертной площадки. Он смело хлопнул один раз и, повернувшись, увидел, что Джаред хлопал изо всех сил и кричал Дженсену, чтобы тот смирился с этим. 

— Ладно, а теперь я хочу, чтобы подняли руки те из вас, кто еще не целовался, — ухмыльнулся певец. Прежде чем Дженсен успел среагировать, Джаред вскинул руку и бешено замахал. — А теперь я собираюсь помочь вам, беднягам, спев эту песню. И чтобы к концу вечера вы со всем этим разобрались и довели до ума, слышите меня? Я, типа, хочу вернуться через год и послушать хорошие истории, ясно? Поняли меня? Раз, два, раз-два-три!

Солист наконец запел — ту песню, которую Дженсен слышал на радио и которая ему действительно понравилась. Он многозначительно улыбнулся Джареду, и тот расплылся в усмешке.

— Скотина, — крикнул Дженсен ему на ухо. — Ты не мог.

— Может, самую малость, — признался Джаред, непринужденно улыбнувшись.

Остаток вечера прошел ровно. Дженсен мог бы даже сказать, что хорошо провел время — плаксивый мужицкий рок оказался не так уж плох. Во время короткого антракта Джаред сходил за напитками, и Дженсен был рад увидеть принесенный им виски с колой. Они стукнулись бокалами и немного отпили. Виски оказался отличным, и Дженсен поблагодарил Джареда.

— Пожалуйста. Я подумал, что ты оценишь виски.

— Да ну? Я что, окружен аурой художественной школы, которая так и кричит, что мне нравится крепкий алкоголь? 

— Ну, это да, а еще ты техасец, — нахально усмехнулся Джаред. — Ни разу не видел, чтобы южанин отказался от крепкой выпивки.

— И каковы объемы твоих познаний в отношении южан? — наклонился к нему Дженсен. Вокруг было множество людей, которые занимались тем же самым — болтали, пили, искали кого-то.

В этот момент Дженсен впервые увидел, как Джаред залился краской. У него даже кончик носа слегка покраснел.  
— Я знаю, что у ребят из Далласа самые классные задницы из всех, что мне доводилось видеть.

Дженсен рассмеялся громче, чем собирался, отчего в итоге хрюкнул, что повлекло за собой цепную реакцию. Через пару секунд они оба уже вовсю хохотали и шутливо толкались. До того, как концерт продолжился, они успели прикончить еще по два коктейля. Дженсен чувствовал приятное щекочущее тепло по всему телу, но не знал, насколько в этом был виноват алкоголь, и насколько — Джаред. Они стояли плечом к плечу, и Дженсен решился. Он обхватил Джареда за талию, удивившись, насколько она была узкая в сравнении с его плечами. Конечно же, этим Дженсен заслужил ответную понимающую ухмылку.

— Никто не может устоять передо мной, — гордо провозгласил Джаред.

Дженсен ткнул его кулаком по почкам, как раз когда певец вернулся к микрофону.

Потом он просунул руку в задний карман штанов Джареда — так движения его бедер приносили куда больше удовлетворения.

Дженсен не занимался сексом на первых свиданиях. Он был верен этому правилу с тех пор, как вообще начал с кем-то встречаться.

Но эти ямочки, и эта улыбка, и эти руки… Дженсен был близок к срыву. Он устоял только потому, что подумал — никому не будет лучше, если он сдастся слишком быстро. Если подождать, Джаред наверняка захочет больше, верно?

На следующий день, сидя за рабочим столом, Дженсен пытался сосредоточиться. Это не должно было быть настолько трудной задачей — в ведро улетел уже добрый десяток листов с набросками. Он был ведущим мультипликатором персонажа Джареда, и вся остальная команда ждала его части раскадровки. Ему нужно было придерживаться стиля студии и режиссера, с чем не возникало никаких проблем, потому что Дженсену ни то, ни другое не было в новинку, но он не мог выбросить из головы мысли о поцелуе, который случился прошлым вечером.

Когда после концерта Джаред повел его познакомиться с певцом, Дженсен в итоге нарисовал профили обоих на салфетках и засунул их ему в задний карман. Обычно он не делал этого на первых свиданиях, но, опять же, их первое свидание во многом отличалось от остальных. Дженсен познакомился с другом Джареда, действительно приятным парнем, и они втроем проболтали добрых десять минут, прежде чем Джаред заявил, что им пора. Дженсен многое узнал за эти проведенные за кулисами минуты: Джаред был семейным парнем, любил вино и болел за ту же футбольную команду, что и Дженсен. За эти десять минут Джаред обеспечил себе гарантированное второе свидание.

Но самым главным аргументом стал прощальный поцелуй.

Время близилось к часу ночи, они оба были слегка под хмельком после приговоренной за ужином большой бутылки красного вина. На улице было не так уж и холодно, но Дженсен убедил себя прижаться к Джареду, чтобы сохранить тепло. Он вспомнил, как смотрел на эти ореховые глаза, покрасневшие щеки и эту широкую улыбку, которая так и просилась на бумагу, чтобы можно было разделить ее со всем миром.

Приподнявшись, Дженсен поцеловал его.

Он утонул в поцелуе, застонав на выдохе, когда Джаред сгреб его за воротник футболки и гладко скользнул ладонями по груди. Сам поцелуй был именно таким горячим и мягким, как нужно. Они подходили друг другу как кусочки паззла, разве что их носы слегка сталкивались. А потом Дженсен почувствовал широкую улыбку Джареда.

— Мне захочется снова поцеловать тебя, Джен, — прошептал тот, не сводя взгляда с губ Дженсена. — И я не знаю, смогу ли остановиться.

Как какой-то подросток, Дженсен ничего не ответил. Он целовал его снова, и снова, и снова, пока они не прижались бедрами, начиная тереться друг о друга.

Их прервал автомобильный гудок.

Проклятые машины.

Но это предотвратило дальнейшие непотребства прямо напротив дома Дженсена. Облизнувшись, Джаред весело ухмыльнулся. Дженсен в ответ приоткрыл рот и резко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотившееся сердце. Его волосы растрепались, а губы саднили, но по всем телу словно бежало электричество.

Смяв очередной лист бумаги, Дженсен вздохнул.

Он пожелал Джареду спокойной ночи, понимая, что наверняка больше не услышит от него ни слова за пределами работы. В конце концов, это же было всего лишь одно свидание, и что, если Дженсен убил все свои шансы, не согласившись на продолжение? Что еще вообще могло убедить Джареда снова позвонить? Что, если теперь им будет жутко неловко работать вместе?

Дженсен поймал себя на тоскливом разглядывании собственного наброска Джареда. Да, влип по уши.

Постукивая кончиком карандаша по блокноту, он размышлял о том, почему Джаред позвал его на свидание. С мультипликаторами вообще встречаться паршиво: они вечно опаздывают, все покрыты грифельными пятнами, да еще и перфекционисты до мозга костей. Дженсен бы лучше умер под дулом пистолета или вообще потерял способность рисовать, чем сдал сырую раскадровку.

На этой мысли он пожелал себе перестать строить из себя влюбленного подростка и вернуться к работе. Его команда рассчитывала на него, а Дженсен пока сделал только половину запланированного. В этот день ему нужно было сдавать основные эскизы персонажа Джареда с детальной прорисовкой каждого выражения лица героя и полным спектром его эмоций. Работа была объемной и однообразной, но напротив имени Дженсена значилось «ведущий художник» — все остальные будут работать по его идеям. И он давно хотел этого повышения.

Стоило его карандашу коснуться бумаги, как зазвонил телефон. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Дженсен ответил.

— Я прождал достаточно долго, чтобы позвонить тебе и не показаться сталкером?

— Почти, — ответил Дженсен, пытаясь сдержать почти маниакальную улыбку. — Чего звонишь?

В ответ он услышал точно то, что хотел.

— Второе свидание, Джен. Когда и где?

Рисовать Джареда было весело. Дженсен наслаждался самим процессом и надеялся, что это будет заметно в его рисовке.

Через неделю после их первого свидания Джаред приехал к нему в студию и просидел рядом с четырех до шести часов дня. Презентация раскадровки прошла хорошо, ребятам в костюмах понравилась его «линия развития персонажа». А это, насколько понимал Дженсен, означало, что они считали проект стоящим вложением для своих денег. И его это более чем устраивало, пока он сохранял свою работу.

Дженсен встретился с ведущим художником напарницы Джареда, озвучивавшей главную героиню фильма — нетипичную принцессу нью-йоркской подземки. Художественный отдел всем составом собирался уехать на неделю, чтобы вдохновиться оригинальными видами. Любая поездка команды к месту, которое служило вдохновением для создания ленты, проходила в суматохе, но Дженсену нравился Нью-Йорк. За эту неделю нужно было очень много сделать и перенести на бумагу, но у него собралась отличная команда. Им нужно было еще немного доработать костюм персонажа Джареда, пока только это вызывало нарекания. Они поработают над ним, используя вдохновение, которое почерпнут в подземке и на улицах Нью-Йорка.

Пока что наработки Дженсена и Майка подходили друг к другу. Их главной задачей на эту неделю было сделать минутное видеопредставление: как их персонажи стоят, бегают и двигаются. Потом они покажут его практикантам и остальной художественной команде фильма, чтобы все могли приступать к работе. Майк отрабатывал эталонные изображения, а сидевший напротив Джаред прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не слишком много смеяться во время позирования.

— Ты такой серьезный, когда рисуешь, — поддразнил Джаред, замерев на месте в процессе изображения бега. Дженсен рисовал в своем любимом альбоме, пользуясь синим карандашом, чтобы потом было проще отсканировать рисунки. 

— Это серьезная работа, мистер Падалеки. Работа деликатной природы и величайшей важности.

— Говнюк, — со смешком фыркнул Джаред, поменяв позу. — Ты всегда хотел этим заниматься?

Дженсен не поднял взгляда от рисунка, чтобы ответить. Привычка, которая раздражала большинство его бывших.  
— Вроде того. Когда мне было десять, родители привели меня на экскурсию по студии, тогда я и попался. — У Дженсена был не слишком роскошный кабинет, но с тех пор, как он получил должность ведущего мультипликатора главного проекта студии, помещение ему выделили просторнее, чем у большинства работников. И все равно пространства там было недостаточно, чтобы вместить их с Джаредом, который возвышался вообще над всем. Уже не раз Дженсен, поднимая голову, видел, что Джаред наблюдал за ним оценивающим взглядом.

— А я могу разве что нарисовать человечков из палочек, — признался Джаред и сел. Поскольку у него в этот день был выходной, оделся он соответственно. — И даже это с трудом. Как у тебя получается так быстро?

Люди, далекие от этой профессии и впервые увидевшие Дженсена за работой, довольно часто задавали этот вопрос. Обычно он отмахивался простым «все дело в практике». Джареду, закончив последний необходимый кадр, Дженсен выложил все начистоту. Легким движением карандаша он сделал нос Джареда идеальным, одновременно рассказывая о сложности художественного обучения, практики и работы рядовым мультипликатором. Довольно долго вклад Дженсена в отрисовку был недостаточно большим, чтобы упоминать его в титрах. Но он стал работать быстрее, начал хвататься за все возможности, даже если это была прорисовка фона. Он мог нарисовать что угодно, если было нужно, но специализировался все же на людях.

— Твой чертов нос, — прорычал он, обращаясь одновременно к альбому и Джареду. — Со всем остальным я уже справился, даже с твоей хипповской прической.

Джаред громко, от души рассмеялся, отчего проявились ямочки, которые Дженсену так нравилось рисовать.  
— Чувак, только не отрезай его! Я этими волосами и своим носом деньги зарабатываю, спасибо огромное!

Дженсен схематично нарисовал Джареда, пририсовал крестик там, где должен был находиться нос, и, показав ему язык, протянул листок.

— Джен! Да ладно тебе! Мой огромный нос — часть моего очарования. Он делает меня необычным и красивым!

— Скорее глуповатым и раздражающим.

— И жуть каким очаровательным, — хитро улыбнулся Джаред. Он осторожно сел на край стола, стараясь не свалить все, что Дженсен там нагромоздил. — Может, тебе просто нужно поближе познакомиться с моим носом.

Настала очередь Дженсена смеяться.  
— Поближе… Ты что, пьян?

— Не-а, — ответил Джаред, весело сверкнув глазами. — Но хочу быть к концу этого вечера, после того как отведу тебя поужинать и мы выпьем бутылку красного.

Перспектива еще одного свидания наполнила Дженсена энергией, хотя его правая рука ныла, а еще он весь день просидел на одном месте. Они пойдут в небольшой тихий ресторанчик, один из любимых Дженсена, а потом к Джареду, чтобы посмотреть кино и пообжиматься. Дженсен чувствовал себя подростком.

Джаред наклонился и поцеловал его. Дженсен отозвался мягким стоном, но вздохнул, когда Джаред взял его правую руку в свои и начал разминать ноющие мышцы.

Примерно тогда Дженсен понял, что с этим парнем нужно быть осторожнее.

Дженсену наконец удалось поймать правильное движение отрисовки носа Джареда — такое, чтобы можно было повторить хоть тысячу раз.

Проблема была в том, что удалось ему это во время ужина, а рисунок остался на салфетке.

Эта его чуть ли не маниакальная потребность рисовать, когда приспичит, не раз приводила к разрыву отношений. Задним умом Дженсен понимал, что не стоило ему, наверное, рисовать сразу после секса с последним парнем. Но ведь было что-то такое в очертании его спины, что так и просилось на бумагу. Его бывшему это пришлось не слишком по нраву — он даже не пролежал спокойно достаточно долго для того, чтобы Дженсен успел закончить рисунок.

В силу профессии Дженсен постоянно таскал с собой небольшой блокнот и ручку. В карманах у него всегда можно было найти коричную жвачку и мятые листы бумаги с полуоформившимися идеями и сценками. И в последнее время все стало еще запущеннее, потому что теперь он постоянно рисовал Джареда. Хуже всего было то, что Дженсен не мог с уверенностью сказать, будто делал это только из-за работы.

— Прости. — Дженсен нервно рассмеялся и поднял взгляд от салфетки. Они ждали заказ. Дженсен отложил ручку и надел на нее колпачок; его беспокойство росло.

Чего он не ожидал, так это улыбки с ямочками и щедро наполненного опытной рукой бокала вина.  
— Все отлично, Джен. Думаю, нос у тебя получился точно как надо.

— Ну, — протянул Дженсен, решив рискнуть. — Не совсем. Еще нужно добавить прыщи и бородавки. Я сдерживался, раз уж мы собираемся поужинать.

Джаред наморщил нос и свел глаза в кучу, пытаясь рассмотреть свой нос. Дженсен чуть не выплюнул вино. И выплюнул бы, если бы не знал, что оно стоило семьдесят долларов за бутылку. Но в итоге Джаред тоже рассмеялся, и это привело к тому, что они, как подростки, перекидывались клочками салфеток, пока им не принесли еду. И точно так же, как подростки, они замолчали, как только принесли заказ, и жадно набросились на еду, постанывая от вкуса великолепно прожаренных стейков. Когда оба уже прикончили по половине порции, Джаред рассказал историю о том времени, когда он впервые попал в Голливуд. Он лепил из говяжьего фарша нечто, похожее на стейк, и притворялся, что он — кинозвезда, которая ест кусок мяса за пятьдесят долларов.

— Полагаю, ты добился своего, — весело улыбнулся Дженсен. — Мистер Важная Кинозвезда.  
Джаред покраснел, и выглядело это мило и очаровательно. Дженсен не мог поверить, что ему на ум пришло слово «мило».

— Я не… Знаешь… Я не всегда ем вот так.

— Нет? Не каждый вечер тебя ждет большой ресторанный бифштекс?

— Только когда я пытаюсь произвести впечатление на кого-нибудь симпатичного и блондинистого.

— М-м-м. — Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула и устроился поудобнее. — Типа Тейлор Свифт? — Он снова принялся машинально делать наброски в блокноте, потому что волосы Джареда легли так, что это заслуживало всеобщего признания. Джаред наблюдал за тем, как он рисовал, будто мальчишка, пришедший на экскурсию в студию. Так, наверное, смотрел сам Дженсен, когда ему было десять.

— Нет, козлина, — съязвил Джаред и наклонился через стол. — Типа тебя.

Дженсен не смог сдержать ухмылку. Ему нравилось, что Джаред провоцировал его на обмен колкостями. Так было интереснее.  
— Жаль тебя огорчать, Джаред, но я не блондин. Борода у меня, если отрастет, рыжая.

Джаред, широко улыбаясь, сидел неподвижно, чтобы Дженсен мог закончить. Ну, почти неподвижно: он отвлекся, чтобы пнуть Дженсена в ногу.  
— Не пририсовывай мне бородавки, Джен, — надул губы Джаред. — И мне ты кажешься вполне себе блондином.

— В детстве у меня были очень светлые волосы, — пояснил Дженсен, прорисовывая тени. — А с возрастом они потемнели. Кроме того, у тебя самого мелирование. И не думай, что я не заметил.

У них забрали тарелки, и Джаред понизил голос. То, _что_ он сказал, и то, _как_ он это сказал, заставило Дженсена отложить ручку.

— Ты будешь таким занятым и заведенным, Джен, что у тебя просто не останется времени рассматривать мои волосы.

Работая в индустрии, где ему довольно часто приходилось общаться со знаменитостями, Дженсен привык к папарацци и другим не самым приятным аспектам, которые приходят вместе с популярностью. Мультипликаторы привлекают не так много внимания, чтобы считаться знаменитостями, но Дженсен вращался в этой среде достаточно долго для того, чтобы время от времени получать письма от молодых ребят, спрашивающих его советов: о том, как решить проблемы с работой, в какую художественную школу пойти учиться и каково это — работать на «Pixar».

И хотя работа эта была сложная, и над компанией все равно стояли большие боссы в деловых костюмах, перед которыми требовалось отчитываться, Дженсен понимал: ему очень сильно повезло, особенно учитывая то, что он специализировался вовсе не в компьютерной анимации. Это большое счастье, что в «Pixar» сохранили небольшой отдел традиционной мультипликации, работавший совместно с цифровиками, как называл их Дженсен. Его мастерства более чем хватало для того, чтобы рисовать на предоставленном ему дорогущем планшете, но он не знал — да и не хотел знать, — как перевести все в 3D или как пользоваться «Майей». Дженсен действительно помогал то тут, то там помимо своих основных обязанностей, но очень радовался этому проекту. Это был своего рода звездный час мультипликации старой школы, и теперь именно 3D-мультипликаторы спрашивали у традиционалистов советов и интересовались их мнением. Для работы над этим фильмом «Pixar» наняли со стороны целую команду художников старой школы, и Дженсену нравились те, кого приписали работать над его персонажем. Когда все закончится, ему будет грустно расставаться с некоторыми из них. Кто-то работал в команде лучше других, а мультипликаторы вообще по натуре одиночки. Но Дженсен считал, что проще собрать несколько человек и работать вместе, чем самому пятьсот раз подряд отрисовывать длинные волосы, чтобы создать три секунды фильма. И даже не смотря на то, что он внимательно проверял каждую деталь — особенно все, что касалось волос Джареда, — свою команду Дженсен направлял справедливо и вежливо.

Дженсен никогда не забывал говорить «пожалуйста» и «спасибо», пусть даже технически считался начальником. В «Pixar» ему ни разу не попадались откровенно херовые руководители — тут такие люди долго не задерживались, — зато были в высшей степени исключительные, и он по собственному опыту знал, что простая благодарность значит очень много. Усердно работая, их команда сильно опережала производственный график. Дженсен возился с коротким видеопредставлением: для ролика длиной в десять секунд необходимо было сделать почти две сотни кадров, но оно того стоило. Несколько росчерков стилуса — и все будет готово, но он отложил это до конца дня.

В полдень Дженсен побрел из своего кабинета в кухню, где и раздобыл себе тарелку хлопьев и чашку кофе. В это время как раз проходила экскурсия, и дети радостно помахали Дженсену и его коллегам, расположившимся в зоне отдыха. Дженсен кивнул и помахал им в ответ, а потом устроил себе перерыв.

Джаред предпочитал пряный парфюм и огромные наручные часы. Его широкий большой рот был прямо-таки создан для глубоких, головокружительных поцелуев. Дженсен вздохнул. Прошлый вечер был просто отличным, большую часть времени они провели, целуясь и потираясь друг о друга на диване где-то у Джареда. У Дженсена не было времени разглядывать обстановку, но он мог поспорить, что это была уютная квартира.

Он не собирался оставаться на ночь. Правда, не собирался.

На работе никто не прокомментировал его мятую одежду Дженсена или щетину на его лице, потому что это не было для них чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. А вот если бы он заявился в отутюженном костюме и с зализанными назад волосами, тогда многие всерьез обеспокоились бы его душевным здоровьем. Кроме того, на том диване не случилось ничего глобального или эпохального. На самом деле, какую-то часть ночи они провели за довольно неловким разговором о том, кто где будет спать. Дженсена вполне устраивал диван в гостиной, и он не рассчитывал на большее. В конце концов, он же был выпускником художественной школы, он вполне мог спать на газетке, чувствуя себя достаточно удобно.

После недолгих споров Дженсен лег спать в гостевой комнате, что со стороны Джареда было достаточно по-джентльменски. 

Но самой неловкой ситуацией за вечер стало даже не это. Переломный момент настал, когда Джаред попытался найти Дженсену зубную щетку, а вместо этого опрокинул коробку с презервативами.

Дженсен вздохнул над своей тарелкой с хлопьями, вспоминая эту сцену из вчерашнего вечера. Оказалось, что они оба обычно были снизу.

Не то чтобы это стало приговором их отношениям, потому что они оба были не настолько глупы, но, тем не менее, это бросало немалый вызов. Довольно сложно было представить себе секс с другой позиции, но Дженсен обдумывал эту идею. Сначала ему было стыдно за подобные размышления на рабочем месте, но потом он развалился на большом красном кресле, которое уже давно застолбил за собой, и попытался расслабиться. Он уже привык к постоянно окружавшей его суете. Через десять минут неудавшегося отдыха Дженсен встал и, поставив тарелку и чашку в раковину, отправился в тренажерку.

Четырьмя часами позже, после пробежки, двух деловых встреч и наскоро съеденного куска пиццы, Дженсен получил сообщение.

«Сегодня, у меня? Можешь нарисовать мой нос!» — гласило оно, и он почти слышал голос Джареда.

Дженсен ответил, что с него уже хватит рисования носа Джареда, но он все равно придет. Он предложил купить тайской еды и еще раз спросил адрес. Джаред снимал квартиру на время съемок в кино, озвучки персонажа у «Pixar» и еще каких-то дел в Области залива. Пока что он очень удобно жил совсем рядом. Что будет дальше, после этого фильма, Дженсену думать совсем не хотелось.

Часом позже, прежде чем уйти с работы, Дженсен заказал ужин через интернет и провел встречу с несколькими стажерами.

Перед тем, как выключить рабочий компьютер, он отправил Джареду видеоролик. Он был сделан в простейшей, похожей на детские рисунки технике, к которой Дженсен питал слабость, потому что при просмотре складывалось впечатление, будто кто угодно мог бы нарисовать так же. Он не чувствовал необходимости доказывать свои профессиональные навыки и рисовать что-то вычурное. А ещё в таком «детском» стиле было очень весело работать. Дженсен знал: что бы он ни нарисовал, Джареду все равно понравится, и это успокаивало — такое можно было сказать только о некоторых людях из его прошлого.

Видеоролик представлял собой десятисекундную сценку: нарисованный Дженсен подходил и хватал нарисованного Джареда за нос. Простые очертания, никакой раскраски, анимация шла плавно.

Над их нарисованными копиями и под ними Дженсен написал: «Будем встречаться?».

Он был серьезен. Дженсен был серьезно настроен насчет человека, который не возражал против его рисования за столом, каждый раз приветствовал его улыбкой и желал спокойной ночи, пока они стояли на пороге, как какие-то восьмилетки.

Общение со звездой Дженсену было не в новинку. В новинку для него было то, как сжималось у него в груди, как он надеялся звонок или сообщение от Джареда, как постоянно вспоминал о приглушенных вздохах и долгих поцелуях.

Десять секунд и две сотни кадров…

Они что-нибудь придумают.

Ему нужно было погуглить.

Это вошло в привычку: когда Дженсен не знал, как что-то сделать, он всегда тянулся к поисковику. А эта тема казалось ему достойной интернет-исследования. Первые несколько результатов оказались ссылками на порно-сайты или советы для натуралов. Дженсен промотал ниже и в конце концов добавил ключевые слова.

Наконец в списке ссылок нашелся сайт, посвященный гей-сексу. На первый взгляд все было довольно просто, это же не квантовая физика. Вопрос был в том, как поднять эту тему.

Размышляя о механике верхней роли в гей-сексе, Дженсен заехал за ужином и направился к Джареду. И в итоге оказался в первоклассном фойе. Утром он в такой спешке собирался на работу, чтобы успеть к назначенной встрече со стажерами, что даже не обратил внимания на сам жилой комплекс. Парковка была заставлена «BMW», а в фойе дежурил портье. Дженсену посчастливилось жить в хорошем районе, и ему хватало денег, чтобы снимать дом без соседей, но черт подери. Он держался за пакет с едой, пока портье сообщал ему, что мистер П. еще не приехал домой, и не возражает ли он подождать в фойе? Дженсен только немного заторможенно кивнул.

На стенах в фойе висели картины местных художников. Дженсен с восторгом заметил уже знакомое ему полотно, изображавшее вершину холма: безмятежный склон, нарисованный мягкой, размытой пастелью. Однако на самом краю — это была любимая деталь Дженсена — мазки становились резче, оставляя комочки и бороздки в тщательно выверенном беспорядке. На картине размером в сорок шесть на шестьдесят один сантиметр гроза и вспышка молнии занимали только крошечный кусочек полотна — не больше пальца Дженсена, — но именно этот кусочек определял все настроение. Его игровой площадкой была анимация, позволявшая набраться опыта в работе с карандашами, фломастерами и еще несколькими принадлежностями, но живопись оставалась для него чем-то абсолютно недостижимым.

— Мне она тоже нравится.

Дженсен вздрогнул, вцепившись в пакет с едой. Обернувшись, он увидел Джареда, который выглядел щеголевато и до нелепости привлекательно в этом своем не менее нелепом шарфе.  
— Как кто-то твоего размера умудряется подкрадываться к людям? — прорычал Дженсен и сунул пакет Джареду, который тут же заглянул внутрь.

— О, я как раз хотел попробовать, как у них готовят. Эй, у меня нехило прокачан навык подкрадывания, сынок! Абсолютно чумовой и офигенный…

— Можно, я тебе заплачу, чтобы ты замолчал?!

— Не-а! — весело заявил Джаред и повел Дженсена к лифту, который оказался ничуть не менее роскошным, чем фойе. — Кроме того, — продолжил он, как только за ними закрылись двери, и толкнул его плечом, — яяяяя тебеееее нраааавлюсь.

Дженсен фыркнул и оттолкнул Джареда.  
— Нет. Ты охренеть как ошибаешься.

Сверкнув ухмылкой и ямочками на щеках, Джаред выудил из пакета порцию овощей в кляре.  
— Тыыыы хооооочешь со мноооой встречааааться.

Дженсену хотелось выбить еду у него изо рта.  
— Я был в бреду, когда это рисовал. И под мухой, когда отправлял.

Лифт остановился на этаже Джареда, и Дженсен вспомнил больше об обстановке. Дизайн в квартире был стильным, очень мужским, очень глянцевым. Но в ней все равно оставались видны признаки обжитости. Джаред бросил ключи и бумажник на стол и вместе с едой скрылся в кухне, не прекращая раздражать Дженсена, который, усевшись на тот самый диван, решил, что в целом квартира казалась вполне обычной, даже учитывая наличие небольшой витрины с наградами на каминной полке.

— Хочешь пить? Или выпить? — крикнул из кухни Джаред. — У меня есть пиво, алкогольный лимонад, вино и виски трех марок.

— Есть что-нибудь, что не убьет мою печень? 

— Ладно-ладно. Чай? Все техасцы пьют сладкий чай, Джен. Факт.

— Чай подойдет, — ответил он и вытянулся на диване. — Как прошел день?

Вопрос был самым простым, но Джаред с увлечением принялся отвечать на него, пока расставлял еду и наливал себе бокал красного вина. Он рассказал историю о том, как гример на фотосете наконец отомстила его коллеге, соорудив у нее на голове кудряшки, как у пуделя. Видимо, предыдущее оскорбление стоило ужасной прически, которая никуда не денется, даже если помыть голову несколько раз.  
— У нее прическа была размером с футбольный мяч, — фыркнул Джаред, уткнувшись в свою тарелку. — И такая же твердая. Думаю, гример использовала три банки лака для волос.

Дженсен рассмеялся, заявив, что, если Джаред не сделал фотографии, этого не было. За что и получил локтем под ребра. Джаред спросил, как прошел его день, и Дженсен, вздохнув, сказал, что совсем не настолько увлекательно. Он разглагольствовал о встречах и приближавшемся отзыве о портфолио, но Джареду все равно было интересно. У них ушло совсем немного времени на то, чтобы опустошить коробки с едой. Дженсен уступил и в итоге стянул у Джареда бокал с вином. Потом, когда Джаред включил телевизор, они наполнили его заново и распили на двоих.

Сидя на диване с Джаредом, одной рукой обнимавшим его за плечи, Дженсен размышлял, все ли хорошо. Может, стоило пойти прогуляться? Сходить в клуб? Людей посмотреть, себя показать. Вечер почти не отличался от того, что он сам делал каждый день после работы, и это его беспокоило. Может, с ним скучно?

— Хочешь приготовить яблочный пирог? — спросил Джаред.

— А?

Выключив телевизор, который не проработал и пяти минут, Джаред наклонился вперед.  
— Я купил все для яблочного пирога. Умеешь его готовить?

Дженсен покачал головой. Джаред хлопнул его по колену и поднялся с дивана.

— Это несложно, я тебе покажу. — Он помог Дженсену встать, и они пошли в огромную кухню. — Я даже вырежу буквы из теста и дам ответ на твой обалденный рисунок, — добавил он с улыбкой, которая обещала нечто изощренное в ближайшем будущем.

Ингредиенты для приготовления яблочного пирога уже были разложены на столе, как и карточка с рецептом, вытащенная из небольшой стопки таких же. Дженсен каким-то образом умудрился найти мужчину, которому в пятницу вечером нравилось пить вино и печь пирог.

За пределами этой квартиры лежала вся Область залива.

Но они были здесь.

И Джаред чистил яблоки.

Дженсен мог описать это лишь одним способом: обратившись к рисованию. Большую часть важных событий в своей жизни он сравнивал с рисованием.

Первые прикосновения — обычный карандаш. Бережные, мягкие, пробные штрихи. Он обводил очертания широких плеч, узкой талии, наметил ямочки, обозначавшие кривую линию улыбки. Он касался и чувствовал прикосновения: ладони, совершенно непохожие на его собственные, обхватывали его руки, массировали — так, что расслаблялось все тело. Дыхание стало легче, он потянулся за большим. Его руки двигались быстро, намечая основные точки и изгибы того, на чем стоило сосредоточить пристальное внимание, но он замедлялся, чтобы прочувствовать, посмаковать реакцию на каждое движение. Он запоминал линии, вызывавшие интерес, линии, к которым хотел вернуться позднее, каждое местечко, которое хотелось заполнить штрихами.

Оказавшись вжатым в кровать Джареда — на темно-серых, приятно пахнувших простынях, — он переключился на более насыщенный грифель. Его движения стали не такими осторожными, теперь он не делал эскиз, а рисовал. Линии ложились быстро, уверенно, потому что Дженсен этим наслаждался. Не только самим процессом их нанесения, узнаванием, чувствами, но и человеком, с которым он был. Ему нравилось, как они сталкивались носами, как сжимались пальцы их переплетенных рук. Нравился смех в ответ на выдохнутое шепотом: «Я погуглил».

Это было что-то совсем новое, но одновременно привычное. Дженсен знал, что нравилось ему самому, и, убрав ластик, узнал кое-что из того, что нравилось Джареду. В ход пошли и другие принадлежности — презерватив, смазка, медленный поворот пальцев внутри. И так много предстояло узнать. Хотелось задать еще множество вопросов, обсудить их за ужином или спросить в написанном днем сообщении. Хотелось нарисовать так много всего.

Еще со времен учебы у Дженсена был набор линеров — дорогой, он использовал их только для особых личных проектов и всегда оставлял в своей комнате, — и он без сомнения достал их. Потом сменил линер на браш-пен и провел кончиком по темной бугристой бумаге, по подставленной нежной коже. Для родинок, которые он обнаружил и прикусил, подошел бы небольшой фломастер. Он бы заштриховал темные завитки волос, спускавшиеся вниз от пупка Джареда. Эти сделанные чернилами линии были слабее в самом начале, но потом становились гуще, выделяя направление падения света, приковывая взгляд наблюдателя к тому, чего Дженсену всегда было мало: к этой улыбке.

Они разговаривали короткими перешептываниями, тихо и низко, хотя были только вдвоем. Когда они лежали лицом к лицу, Джаред говорил — о том, от чего ему было хорошо, и о том, что можно было бы сделать лучше. Конец был близок, и Дженсен стирал карандаш. Руки опускались на бумагу, смахивая стружку от ластика, открывая итоговое произведение. Конечно, учитывая, кем он был, Дженсен мог бы изменить в себе много всего и в следующий раз добиться большего. Он сосредоточился на мелких деталях, как на созданных им самим несовершенствах. Дженсен был мультипликатором. Именно так работала его голова, и он давным-давно с этим смирился. Но он отклонился и оценил картину перед финальными мазками: один, два, три — незабываемые завершающие штрихи и капли его чернил. Их пальцы переплелись.

Это было не идеально. Но стоило обрамления.

Дженсен опустился рядом с Джаредом, и они прижались друг к другу.

Это было слишком вычурно, совсем не в его стиле. Он знал, что его мысли уместнее смотрелись бы в каком-нибудь любовном романе. Но на него смотрели мечтательным взглядом, а когда он упал, счастливый и довольный, его подхватили сильные руки. Это заслуживало простой, но элегантной рамки. Может быть, даже места рядом с кроватью. Вот как он представлял это в своей голове, как описал позже Джареду, когда они всё ещё лежали вместе, а время перетекло то ли в позднюю ночь, то ли в раннее утро.

Джаред поцеловал его руки.  
— Я так рад, — выдохнул он в ладонь Дженсена, — что встретил тебя.

Дженсен погасил свет и накрыл их обоих простыней. Такие мелочи, как душ, могли подождать. Что-то в них двоих неуловимо изменилось: Дженсен не мог бы сказать, что именно, но изменения произошли, и они затронули что-то очень важное.

А на завтрак их ждал пирог. 

— Я тоже очень рад, что ты встретил меня.

Cледующее утро не принесло никакой неловкости. Ладно, хорошо, было совсем немножко, когда Дженсена одарили утренним поцелуем, а дыхание у обоих оказалось… типичным для утра. Но неловкость превратилась в веселье, когда они принялись бороться и кататься по громадной кровати Джареда. Целый час они просто валялись, ленясь и ни о чем заботясь, касаясь друг друга только ради того, чтобы коснуться. Не было ни спешки, ни напряжения — только неторопливая близость и тепло.

В их распоряжении был весь Сан-Франциско, и в конце концов они решили, что пора вставать и отправляться в душ. Перед самым выходом из квартиры Джаред заявил, что Дженсен будет его почетным экскурсоводом.

— Экскурсия? Вроде как пройти маршрутом из путеводителя? — уточнил Дженсен, натягивая ботинки.

— Ага, а что? — Джаред встал напротив него. Несмотря на то, что он потратил почти вечность на душ и сушку волос, он был готов выходить. — Ты слишком хорош для того, чтобы гулять по туристическим местам? Не хочешь показать мне «раскрашенных леди»?

— Первая достопримечательность в твоем списке — «раскрашенные леди»?

— Не осуждай меня, — фыркнув, улыбнулся Джаред. — Это, черт подери, мой дом. Безопасная территория!

Неустанно пререкаясь по поводу того, откуда начать и почему Джареда так переклинило на викторианской архитектуре, они спустились в фойе и вышли на улицу. Дженсен не слишком хорошо знал этот район, но однажды завтракал неподалеку — на неудачном первом свидании с парнем из рекламного отдела, который потом ушел работать в «Dreamworks». Он немного сомневался, стоило ли вести туда Джареда — глупое суеверие, ладно, но он не хотел сглазить, — но это было единственным знакомым ему местечком в пешей доступности, а еще там было кое-что, что наверняка понравилось бы Джареду.

— Модель железной дороги!

Джаред крутился на диванчике каждый раз, когда мимо проезжал поезд. Иногда тот, пыхтя, провозил в грузовом вагончике английские булочки, иногда — масло. Один раз, когда принесли еду, поезд остановился возле их столика, привезя заказанное Джаредом домашнее земляничное желе. Дженсен заметил, что выражение лица Джареда при этом было очень похоже на выражение лиц большинства людей при виде знаменитого произведения искусства. И Джареда восхитила не «Мона Лиза», а ярко-красный игрушечный паровозик, развозивший приправы к каждому столику.

Во время завтрака они узнали друг друга получше, несмотря на то, что отвлекались несколько раз, когда мимо проезжал поезд. Разговор получился ровным и приятным, а когда они молчали, то паузы заполняла уютная тишина.

К сожалению, им нужно было уходить, но сначала Джаред попросил официанта сфотографировать их вместе с поездом. Джаред обхватил Дженсена за плечи и притянул к себе, словно они знали друг друга целую вечность. Как раз когда люди начали замечать Джареда, они выскользнули на улицу. Джареда вообще сложно было пропустить, где бы он ни находился, но в этот день он оделся очень просто — в джинсы и светло-голубую футболку с V-образным вырезом. Если особо не приглядываться, он казался типичным соседским парнем. Не бывает, чтобы кто-то выглядел настолько хорошо. Дженсен то и дело подолгу смотрел на него, подмечая детали, улавливая движения, мимику, манеры — по отдельности и собирая все в единое целое. Это было полезно для работы — рисунки обретут плавность, будут казаться зрителю более естественными, настоящими, — но Дженсен поймал себя на том, что наслаждается тем, что видит, только чтобы ради самого чувства. А что еще интереснее, он ловил Джареда на том же занятии. К счастью, он не имел ничего против.  
Пока они шли по улице возле кафе, Дженсен гуглил туристические места около Залива.

Джаред наклонился, столкнувшись с ним плечами.  
— Ты вообще все гуглишь?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Потому.

— Почему потому?

— …погоди.

— Что?

— Гуглю, как управляться с раздражающим пятилеткой-переростком.

Часом позже они, взяв такси, за которое заплатил Джаред, приехали к мосту «Золотые ворота». До этого Дженсен был здесь всего один раз и не видел в этом ничего особенного. С Джаредом, тем не менее, осмотр оказался куда веселее. Они шли, почти соприкасаясь плечами, и Джаред, то и дело взмахивая руками, рассказывал об истории этого моста. Он впервые видел его своими глазами, но знал о нем все. И делился знаниями с исключительно заразительным энтузиазмом.

— Хочешь, перейдем по нему? — У Джареда загорелись глаза.

Дженсен разглядел на мосту пешеходную дорожку. Собственный ответ удивил его.  
— Конечно.

Оказавшись на мосту, они снова столкнулись плечами, но на этот раз Джаред протянул ему руку. Дженсен озадаченно уставился на него. Словно поощряя его, Джаред покрутил пальцами.  
— Я не заразный, честно, — поддразнил он, улыбнувшись и чуть высунув язык. — Если только ты не против такого. Или против?

— Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — Дженсен взял его за руку.

— Не-а! — И в этот миг мир Джареда был идеальным. Это было заметно по его улыбке, походке, живости его голоса. — Ну, угадай, сколько машин в среднем проезжает тут за день…

Дженсен еще долго не отпускал его руку.

Почти каждый раз, стоило Джареду выйти прогуляться, его узнавали. Это не приносило головной боли: фанаты в большинстве своем вели себя достаточно спокойно, а Джаред был очень терпелив и благодарен за поддержку. Когда Дженсен был рядом, Джаред начинал немного колебаться, но Дженсен всегда предлагал ему сфотографироваться с жаждущим фанатом. И даже мог поделиться листком бумаги из крошечного блокнота, который всегда таскал в заднем кармане, чтобы ребята не остались без автографа. В этот момент, когда на Мосту их остановили уже в десятый раз, Дженсен заметил, что Джареду пора начинать брать плату.

Джаред виновато пробормотал:  
— Я куплю тебе новый блокнот. — После одиннадцатого автографа он добавил: — И ручку. Обещаю. Или ты желаешь собственный автограф и фотосессию? — Джаред наклонился и прижался к шее Дженсена в коротком, но волнительном поцелуе. — Знаешь, в том, чтобы встречаться со мной, есть немало преимуществ.

Этот поцелуй обещал что-то в скором времени. Дженсен остановился и шагнул в сторону — подальше с пути прохожих. Он посмотрел на Джареда, а потом перевел взгляд на вид вокруг. Дженсену хотелось что-нибудь нарисовать, но он не знал, что именно. Это было бы связано с работой, поскольку вся сцена казалась очень подходящей для того, чтобы добавить ее в фильм — разве что мост придется поменять на Бруклинский, — но подумать об этом можно было и позже. Его отвлекли ямочки на щеках.

— Нет, не знаю, — ответил Дженсен, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — Ни одного не могу придумать.

Джаред рассмеялся и, когда они отправились дальше, начал покачивать их сцепленными руками. Они шли по мосту до тех пор, пока не удовлетворились экскурсией. На обратном пути Джаред держался поближе к Дженсену, и тот размышлял, что мог сказать сторонним наблюдателям язык их тела. Предположат ли люди, что рост Джареда автоматически делает его топом? Считаю ли они, что внимание, с которым Джаред относится к Дженсену, делает его более мужественным? И снова ямочки и пожатие руки выдернули Дженсена из размышлений.  
— Что ж! — вздохнул Джаред, дурашливо улыбаясь. — Давай я тебя просвещу! Во-первых, я великолепен. Во-вторых, я невероятно талантлив. В-третьих, я…

К тому моменту, как они поймали еще одно такси, Джаред успел озвучить двадцать две причины, доказывавшие, что встречаться с ним выгодно. Уже на заднем сидении Дженсен заткнул его поцелуем. Было неважно, что все остальные думали о них — девяносто процентов предположений все равно не попадут в цель. Он расслабился и положил руку на колено Джареда.

Их следующий пункт назначения оказался невероятно оживленным из-за выходных. Пирс 39 — классическая приманка для гуляющих по Сан-Франциско туристов. Он был построен специально для них: чтобы бродить по магазинам и пить продающееся по завышенной цене пиво с местной пивоварни. Конечно, Джареду хватило одного взгляда, чтобы выбрать три магазина, в которые ему захотелось зайти. Он опустил солнечные очки и направился в их сторону, а Дженсен использовал его как щит, чтобы двигаться по морю туристов и поясных сумок.  
— Одно утешает: тебя хотя бы невозможно потерять в толпе, — сострил Дженсен, когда они остановились перед первой вожделенной целью. — Ты для этого слишком высокий.

— Еще одно преимущество отношений со мной, — бодро отозвался Джаред.

— Зачем тебе понадобилось перечислять мне тысячи причин, почему я должен с тобой встречаться? Кроме того, чтобы побыть огромным надоедой. Это что, проверка какая-то? — Они стояли в кондитерской, где Дженсен однажды уже бывал. Он развернулся и повел Джареда за собой, выискивая кое-что особенное. По всему магазинчику стояли бочонки с конфетами, с цветастыми вывесками и ящиками разнообразных сортов, которые продавались на развес.

Джаред не отставал, но по пути отвлекался на разные сладости и, когда Дженсен остановился, врезался в него. Дженсен развернулся: когда не последовало сиюсекундного саркастического замечания, в нем взыграло любопытство. Он посмотрел Джареду в глаза. Ох. Надо было запомнить на будущее, как выглядели глаза Джареда, когда тот был серьезен.

— Я сказал это… — выдохнул Джаред, положив правую руку посередине груди Дженсена. Он старался всегда касаться его. — …чтобы, возможно, убедить тебя встречаться со мной намного дольше этих выходных. 

По лицу Дженсена, от ушей до самого носа, растекся густой румянец. Давление окружающей толпы вынудило их идти дальше. В конце концов Дженсен нашел то, что искал: стенд с жевательными сигаретами. Джаред купил две пачки — по одной для каждого, — и двухкилограммовый пакет с мармеладными буквами. В кондитерской Джареда никто не узнал, за что Дженсен был эгоистично благодарен. Как только им удалось выбраться обратно на улицу, Джаред распечатал сигареты и притворился, будто прикуривает одну, сделав глубокую затяжку. Он передал сигарету Дженсену и прикурил себе еще.

— Я выкуриваю по пачке в день, — заявил Джаред, запихивая упаковку в задний карман. — Сможешь жить с этим?

Дженсен притворился, что выдохнул дым в лицо Джареду, и ткнул его щеку кончиком сигареты. Он тоже умел быть надоедливым — и доказал это, повторяя свои действия снова и снова, пока Джаред не рассмеялся и не шлепнул его по руке. Следующей остановкой стал «Алькатрас», поскольку до него было недалеко, а уже после этого — знаменитые «раскрашенные леди». Где-то там они собирались пообедать.

Отняв у Джареда сигарету и самолично ее сжевав, Дженсен ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

— Ага, думаю, я смогу с этим смириться. И не только на эти выходные.

В понедельник в восемь утра Дженсен не скатился со своей постели.

Он вытащил себя из кровати Джареда.

— Остаааанься, — проныл Джаред, обхватив Дженсена за талию. — Пожалуйста? Я приготовлю тебе еще пирога.

Предложение соблазняло, но недостаточно для того, чтобы рисковать задержкой раскадровок. Дженсен и так пересмотрел свои планы и остался у Джареда на все выходные. Не то чтобы ему не было здорово — он узнал много новых, захватывающих аспектов ведущей роли в постели, — но понедельник подразумевал работу. А работа подразумевала необходимость соскрести с себя Джареда, чтобы добраться до душа и привести себя в порядок. Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Джаред был опасным врагом и оказывал ужасное влияние.

Опоздав на час, Дженсен влетел в свой кабинет. Искушение было слишком сильным, и Дженсен обнаружил, что его сила воли исчезала при обещании пирога. Естественно, на самом деле пирог означал минет в душе, куда его затащили умелыми настойчивыми руками. Душ во временном жилище Джареда был просторным — что оказалось хорошим фактором, когда они забрались туда вдвоем, и хреновым, когда Джаред оказался в настроении для вольностей. Опоздание означало необходимость пропустить завтрак. К счастью, кухня была открыта, и Дженсен успел перехватить миску кукурузных хлопьев перед тем, как устроился за столом. Джаред подвез его до работы, пообещав заехать и привезти ужин к шести часам. Еще он пообещал сделать пирог, но Дженсен уже не был уверен, означало ли это настоящий десерт или было эвфемизмом для секса. Так или иначе, он был согласен приспособиться к любому повороту событий.

Подготавливая рабочий стол, Дженсен начал беспокоиться о том, что, возможно, проводил слишком много времени с Джаредом. Мало-помалу мысли промаршировали в его голову, как огромные безобразные слоны. Они провели вместе все выходные, и Джаред хотел снова поужинать с ним уже сегодня. Восторженное ожидание вечера сменилось параноидальной тревогой. Чем больше времени они будут проводить вместе, тем скорее Джаред узнает о всех многочисленных недостатках Дженсена. А это значит, что он вернется к своей звездной жизни и забудет о Дженсене, парне, чье имя появляется на экране только в конце титров, в крошечном кусочке, который демонстрируется, когда все зрители уже давно ушли. Работа Дженсена знакома людям ничуть не хуже, чем работа Джареда, но вот разница между ними очевидна.

Какого черта? С каких пор он стал таким до нелепости неуверенным в себе? Они прекрасно провели время на выходных. И Джаред тоже не был лишен недостатков, в какой бы там момент ни появлялось на экране его имя или какой бы почтовый индекс ни был у его дома. Он повсюду раскидывал одежду, будто какая-то двухметровая змея, по утрам не чистил зубы первым делом, а после утренней (аргх, утренней) пробежки он, весь потный, любил пообниматься. Плюс ко всему, Джаред был стопроцентным жаворонком. А одна мысль о том, чтобы проснуться в восемь утра для чего бы то ни было — включая оба варианта толкования слова «пирог», — заставляла Дженсена содрогнуться от ужаса.

Из прострации его вырвал звонок телефона. Стажер задал вопрос по поводу скорости кадров в презентации, которую нужно было представить через два дня, потом кое-кто еще спросил насчет поездки в Нью-Йорк. Завтракать пришлось на ходу, и доедал Дженсен уже в кабинете стажеров, который был обставлен ничуть не хуже, чем любое другое место в «Pixar». Довольно скоро Дженсен набил рот впитавшими молоко и переставшими хрустеть хлопьями, мысленно проклиная длинные волосы Джареда, причинившие немало горя не одному стажеру. Обратившись к основам, он устроил небольшой инструктаж, показав команде свой любимый метод отрисовки длинных волос всего за пять штрихов. Он научился этому еще в художественной школе, потому что практиковался до тех пор, пока не появлялось желание придушить первого же встречного человека с прической длиннее его ушей.

После этого он перешел к обсуждению ландшафта и фоновой картинки, о которой им всем тоже нельзя было забывать. Персонаж Джареда должен был блуждать по подземке и улицам Нью-Йорка как по волнам, в отделе декораций хотели, чтобы город стал современными джунглями, напоминал мир диснеевского «Тарзана». Чтобы выработать технику, позволяющую совместить декорации и персонажа, для начала всем нужно было до идеала отточить движения Джареда, то есть лучше понять его тело. Эту проблему можно было решить в два шага: притащить Джареда в студию и устроить живую демонстрацию, а потом создать раздельные мастерские, прорабатывающие анатомию в движении. Дженсен быстро сделал заметки на этот счет. После всего этого он написал Джареду, что его мужественное телосложение понадобится в «Pixar».

Как только стажеры успокоились, Дженсен отправился на встречу с остальной командой. Это были серьезные художники с многолетним опытом, поэтому совещание с ними прошло куда быстрее и лаконичнее. К трем часам, после обеда, вся команда уже хорошо продвинулась в раскадровках и подготовке к монтажу. У команды Майка работа была примерно на той же стадии, и это только прибавило Дженсену уверенности в том, что его повышение было заслуженным. Если он справлялся не хуже старшего мультипликатора и предыдущего руководителя команды, тогда, может быть, он работал не так уж хреново.

Сейчас все работали над переходом от решения подготовительных задач к собственно производству. В течение нескольких следующих недель к проекту должны были присоединиться еще несколько художников и стажеров. Основная команда пока что показывала себя исключительно хорошо, и Дженсен понимал, что ему повезло. Майк пугал его ужастиками о командах, работавших на предварительных этапах, в которые входил в начале своей карьеры. И в каждой такой истории он представал эдакой нянькой для шайки истеричных мультипликаторов. Хотя некоторые стажеры в подчинении Дженсена были норовистей других, пока что все они работали на уровне «Pixar». Следуя протоколу, Дженсен назначил встречи с Майком, режиссером и продюсерами, чтобы убедиться, что всех устраивает их работа и стиль. Если все смогут собраться с силами, то и работа действительно будет идти по графику. На подготовительном этапе определяется, как будет продвигаться работа над самой лентой. На завершение этого мультфильма уйдет примерно год — быстро по пиксаровским меркам, — и у Дженсена будет возможность совмещать этот проект с кое-какой побочной работой для следующего фильма студии, который «Pixar» планировал запустить в производство через полтора года. Все эти мысли роились у него в голове, пока он отвечал на электронную почту, высылал эскизы и разгребал вопросы стажеров. Дженсен и не заметил, как время подошло к пяти. В половине шестого он получил сообщение.

«У окна или возле прохода?»

Прежде чем ответить, он отправил два е-мейла. Из-за непрерывного рисования в течение последнего часа пальцы плохо слушались и печатали медленно.  
«У окна, всегда. В противном случае становлюсь нервным.»

Тут же, потому что Джаред и читал, и печатал очень быстро, пришел ответ:  
«Ты? Нервным? Не могу себе представить.»

Дженсен фыркнул. Он сдал руководителю завершенные проекты и расспросил стажеров по поводу поездки в Нью-Йорк. Перед тем, как отправить письмо, он прикинул, нужно ли ему раскрывать свои отношения с Джаредом. Это вообще имело какое-то значение? Что он сделает? Станет лучше его рисовать, потому что они встречаются? Будет подчеркивать его задницу?

Был всего лишь понедельник. У него оставалась еще куча времени на беспокойство. Кроме того, технически они с Джаредом находились как раз в подготовительной стадии. В этот конкретный момент ему нужно было беспокоиться о предстоящем вечере, который он проведет с Джаредом у себя в квартире.

У него были чистые простыни? Вот черт. Забыли о простынях — в холодильнике хоть что-нибудь валялось? Джаред собирался привезти ужин, но как же неудобно будет, когда он откроет холодильник, а там только сомнительного вида контейнер со старой едой на вынос и бутылка горчицы?

А презервативы? Дважды черт.

В шесть часов Дженсен прихватил свой дипломат и портфолио и вышел из кабинета. Он хотел закончить несколько набросков вечером, чтобы подготовиться к запланированным на завтра встречам. Это ведь нормально? Он же мог поработать при гостях? А что, если Джареда отвратит его одержимость работой и перфекционизм? Если да, то с чего он вообще решил встречаться с мультипликатором?

— Джен!

Дженсен замер на месте. Он прошел мимо ждавшего в машине Джареда. Конечно, он вообще мало что замечал вокруг. Джаред проехал немного вперед, чтобы поравняться с ним.

— Задумался? — рассмеялся Джаред. — У тебя был такой серьезный вид. Все в порядке? Ты же не покалечил какого-нибудь стажера?

— Даже если бы покалечил, — ответил Дженсен, закидывая вещи во взятую Джаредом напрокат машину, — то тебе бы не сказал.

Этим он заслужил еще одну улыбку. Дженсен вообще когда-нибудь перестанет это замечать? Он забрался на переднее сидение и попытался держать руки при себе. До него дошло, что он знал о Джареде много, но далеко не все. Каких отношений тот искал? Может, сейчас они слишком торопятся, а потом будут об этом жалеть?  
— Хей, эм, ты не думаешь… — начал он, но его перебил звонок телефона Джареда. Джаред извинился и ответил, припарковав машину. Он закончил разговор через две минуты, и все это время Дженсен беспокойно ерзал. Как только они выехали на дорогу, Джаред заявил, что на следующее утро у него запланированы съемки на другой стороне Залива.

— Может, позавтракаем вместе? — спросил Джаред, сворачивая к району Дженсена. Он был хорошим водителем, но подъезжал к другим машинам гораздо ближе, чем осмелился бы сам Дженсен. Несмотря на это, Дженсен отвлекся, разглядывая руки Джареда на рулевом колесе и думая о том, на что они были способны.

Собраться с мыслями.  
— Эм, да, можно. — До одиннадцати у него не намечалось никаких встреч, а этот завтрак он смог бы списать как рабочее совещание. Время для исследования персонажа. Он ведь был ведущим мультипликатором. А еще у него будет шанс спросить, не сможет ли Джаред найти в своем графике время для того, чтобы прийти пообщаться со стажерами. Озвучка займет максимум два месяца. Но что потом? Как будут пересекаться их пути?

Казалось, Джареда не тревожили эти маячившие в перспективе проблемы. Дженсен видел, что он был в хорошем настроении.

— Отлично! — воскликнул Джаред и широко улыбнулся. — Не возражаешь, если я останусь ночевать у тебя? Эй, мой брат сказал, что тут недалеко есть какие-то неплохие поля для гольфа, как думаешь…

— Мы не слишком торопимся? — выдал Дженсен, перебивая Джареда, который как раз подъезжал к его дому абсолютно без указаний. Его умение ориентироваться на местности впечатлило Дженсена еще прошлым вечером, когда они ненадолго заблудились в Сан-Хосе.

В машине ненадолго воцарилась тишина.

А потом Джаред честно ответил:  
— Я тоже так думал. А еще я думал, что мне, вероятно, стоило бы сбавить напор. Знаешь, хорошенького понемножку? — Джаред нервно запустил руку в волосы. Дженсен должен был запомнить этот жест. — Но потом я еще немного поразмыслил на этот счет и… а что такого плохого в том, чтобы проводить с тобой время? Разве это плохо, что я хочу тебя видеть? Но… хех… наверное, это хорошо только в том случае, если ты тоже этого хочешь. 

— Хочу, — выпалил Дженсен, прежде чем в разговоре снова успела повиснуть пауза. — Просто это все так…

— Внезапно!

— Ага, — рассмеялся он в ответ. — И от меня никакого толку под прицелом объектива. 

Джаред наклонился и поцеловал Дженсена в щеку.  
— А от меня — вне его. Полагаю, мы подходим друг другу. — Он подхватил дипломат Дженсена и выбрался из машины. 

Когда Дженсен вышел со своим портфолио, то спросил Джареда:  
— У окна или возле прохода?

При этом напоминании Джаред лишь шкодливо улыбнулся. Вопрос остался загадкой.

Когда они вошли, Дженсен извинился за бардак. В его доме было достаточно просторно для одного человека, и он поддерживал порядок, но все равно то тут, то там что-то лежало не на месте. Его сестре нравилось называть его жилье «домом без детей», потому что в отличие от брата и сестры Дженсен мог спокойно оставлять на видном месте стеклянные и хрупкие вещи. Не обращая внимания на антиквариат, который Дженсен упорно защищал как фамильные ценности, Джаред присвистнул, увидев прошлогоднюю фотографию Дженсена с друзьями на пляже в Карамеле.

— Ели пойдем играть в гольф, снимешь футболку?

— Определенно нет.

— Но все крутые ребята так делают!

— Почему ты спросил меня насчет окна или прохода? Эй, где ужин? И убери ноги с моего кофейного столика. — Просмотрев почту и переодевшись в спортивные штаны, Дженсен почувствовал себя дома. Он не был здесь все выходные, за исключением пары минут в субботу вечером, когда заезжал за сменой одежды.

Нужно было постирать и убраться, но диван, на котором развалился Джаред, так и манил. Дженсен захватил из практически пустого холодильника несколько бутылок пива и взял с собой дипломат, портфолио и набор ручек, а потом удобно и расслабленно уселся рядом с Джаредом. Он внимательно следил за реакцией, но не увидел ни недовольства, ни раздражения. Пока Дженсен рисовал, Джаред смотрел игру, периодически рассказывая что-то о том, как прошел день, и о завтрашних съемках: ему нравилось позировать, потому что это просто, и поэтому же Джаред ненавидел это дело; в любом случае, он был благодарен за работу; его следующий проект должен был начаться только осенью, через четыре месяца, и тогда он поедет в Лос-Анджелес.

— Я рад, — пробормотал Дженсен, останавливаясь и постукивая ручкой по бумаге. Что ж, Джаред хотя бы будет в том же штате. Не такое ужасное расстояние, но стоит ли оно того?

Рука Джареда расслабленно лежала на плече Дженсена. Все пространство огромного кожаного дивана было свободно, но они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу. Дженсен посмотрел прямо на Джареда.  
— Ты когда-нибудь ответишь на мой вопрос?

Джаред уклонился от требования и, достав телефон, заявил, что закажет пиццу. А потом громко ухнул, когда Дженсен ткнул его локтем под ребра. Было так странно: совсем недавно он собирался уйти из того конференц-зала. Дженсен тогда думал, что Джаред будет типичным голливудским кадром: высокомерным и слишком эгоцентричным, чтобы заботиться хоть о ком-нибудь, кроме себя.

Весь прошлый день во время их длительной экскурсии по Сан-Франциско Джаред не только продолжал за все платить, но еще и каждые несколько часов спрашивал Дженсена, все ли в порядке. Наслаждался ли он прогулкой? Был ли голоден? Хотел ли чего-нибудь попить? Правильно ли ему приготовили кофе? Нравилось ли ему рисовать на бумаге настолько же сильно, как на салфетках?

Это казалось естественным в их общении, и Дженсен совсем не возражал.

Когда в его ручке закончились чернила, Джаред прервал экскурсию и сделал круг по кварталу, пока они не нашли канцелярский магазин. Он купил Дженсену ручку, которой тот пользовался теперь.

В свою очередь Джаред не возражал, когда Дженсен начинал рисовать за столом или останавливался во время ходьбы, чтобы набросать что-то в блокноте или сфотографировать на будущее для примера. После каждого рисунка — даже после простейших набросков, — Джаред целовал Дженсена и шептал:  
— Джен такой талантливый, Джареду по душе его талант.

Подумав об этом, Дженсен скользнул еще ближе к Джареду, прижался к нему всем боком. Джаред гладил его плечо круговыми движениями. Оставался еще вопрос, осуждал ли он Дженсена за спортивные штаны и совсем не семидесяти двухдюймовый телевизор, но Джаред звучно поцеловал его в щеку.

В конце концов, за поеданием огромной пиццы Дженсен принялся выпытывать у Джареда ответ на вопрос с окном.

Все могло развалиться.

Могло закончиться.

Все хорошее должно заканчиваться, так ведь?

— Я лечу в Нью-Йорк вместе с тобой, — сдался Джаред, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. — Это же ничего? Я могу отменить…

Ха, беспокойство, выкуси!

Дженсен отбросил блокнот на пол и притянул Джареда к себе.

Ну да, они не знали, к чему все шло, и в ближайшие два месяца ответ точно не появится. Дженсен волновался слишком сильно, а Джаред волновался недостаточно.

Сколько бы времени ему ни осталось, Дженсен потратит его на то, чтобы показать Джареду, что он чувствует, показать именно так: на салфетках, на бумаге, на визитках и обрывках газет, и на всем, что удастся найти.

Это будет признание на самом живом языке.

_Эпилог_

_Два месяца спустя._

Дженсена и Майка отправили в Лос-Анджелес на обед с большим боссом и его женой. Предварительная проверка ресторана в «Гугле» подтвердила, что место было фешенебельным, а чтобы забронировать там столик, жить надо было во вполне определенном районе. Подготавливая раскадровку и портфолио, Майк с Дженсеном спали в офисе, грязные и небритые. Время от времени стажеры приносили им подношения в виде пиццы и еды на вынос, но большую часть времени понимали, что лучше оставить их в покое. Дженсен добрых три дня не был в душе, и вот, спустя двое суток он нервно сжимал свое портфолио, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в зале ожидания ресторана.

Результаты запроса в «Гугле» были достоверными. Мельком глянув в сторону стойки распорядителя, Дженсен заметил несколько знаменитостей и продюсеров. Он не особо жаждал общаться с ними. Зато пустите его в комнату, заполненную мультипликаторами, и его техасское обаяние засияет в полную мощь.

Майк откашлялся.  
— Меня сейчас вырвет.

— Не вырвет, — решительно заверил коллегу Дженсен. — А если вырвет, то, клянусь богом, я всем на работе расскажу, как ты заблевал весь стол.

— Вдруг я заблюю весь стол?!

Многих посетителей ресторана беспокоило то, кто их увидит, и кого увидят они. Двое мультипликаторов с трудом вспоминали собственные имена и постоянно боролись со стремлением сбежать, не оглядываясь. Их провели к столику, когда распорядитель подошел к ним и сообщил, что их компания опаздывает, но в скором времени прибудет. Им посоветовали заказать себе выпить, пока они буду ждать за столиком, который позволял наблюдать за всем рестораном.

Никому и никогда не пришлось бы говорить мультипликатору подумать дважды, прежде чем заказать выпивку. Несмотря на то, что обоих мутило, они заказали виски, стукнулись бокалами и залпом выпили. Несколько минут спустя у Дженсена уже дрожали руки, он вытащил из кармана блокнот и начал рисовать. Майк должен был стоять на стреме, но отвлекся и заглянул в блокнот.

— Мне нравится, когда он злится.

Дженсен замер.  
— А?

— В смысле… — Майк чуть отпил виски. — Обычно он веселый, да? Но ты… тебе очень хорошо удается рисовать его расстроенным, как сейчас. Ты даже ямочки верно ухватил.

Прежде чем Дженсен успел ответить — вот дерьмо, он покраснел настолько сильно, как ему казалось, да? — прибыл большой босс. Большого босса на самом деле звали Дэн, и он оказался совсем не страшным, хоть и одетым с иголочки. Его жена Дениз выглядела так, словно только что сошла с Родео-драйв. Пара перебрасывалась шутками на тему фильма и жизни вообще, а Дженсен и Майк пытались быть как можно более дружелюбными.

После бифштексов и виски, которому было столько лет, сколько иные не живут, настала очередь мультипликаторов включить все свое обаяние. Майк был типичным парнем со Среднего Запада, их с Дженсеном акценты и улыбки дополняли их речь. Раскадровки были прекрасны, а пятиминутный ролик, который Дженсен показал на своем планшете, тоже приняли хорошо. Они ненадолго ударились в маркетинг, но это был предмет разговора для рекламного отдела. Был представлен график производства на ближайшие два месяца, некоторых ребят из команды выделили за превосходную работу или значительный вклад. Дженсен сделал то, что в первую очередь стало причиной тому, что его взяли работать в «Pixar»: подал себя с самой выгодной стороны. С помощью своего портфолио он показал, как делался фильм, появлялись персонажи, эмоции, история и, за всем этим, душа. 

Он указал на то, что было в сердце фильма и самого «Pixar»: торжество воображения и человеческого духа.

Они вышли из ресторана с высоко поднятыми головами. Обошлось без рвоты на столе.

— Ты просто находка, — заявил Майк с гордой улыбкой. — Они все проглотили.

Дженсен пожал плечами, но не смог побороть улыбку:   
— Да, и правда.

Майк предложил купить ему выпить, чтобы отметить, но Дженсен вежливо отказался. На часах было три, и все закончилось как раз вовремя. Дженсен и Майк, обнявшись и радостно попрощавшись, пошли своей дорогой. Была пятница, и им светили полноценные выходные, а все встречи начинались только в понедельник. Это был изнурительный последний рывок, и вся студия гудела энергией. Со времени поездки в Нью-Йорк к команде Дженсена примкнули еще шестеро художников и двое стажеров. Небольшая стычка с несколькими выдохшимися стажерами была худшей из проблем Дженсена, которую он решил ночевкой в офисе, где устроил им показ «Корпорации монстров» и «В поисках Немо» — его любимых мультфильмов «Pixar». Это лучшая проблема, с которой могла столкнуться команда мультипликаторов. Конечно, не обошлось и без нескольких легких кризисов — пара ссор с осветителями и техниками да поломка компьютера Дженсена, — но ему нравилось думать, что он справился с изяществом. И с несколькими бутылками вина. 

Погрузившись в мысли, он отошел на квартал от ресторана. Машина компании высадила их с Майком здесь. Его багаж остался в номере отеля, на который раскошелился «Pixar», но Дженсен зарегистрировался там всего на одну ночь.

Единственным привычным взгляду пятном на улице был «Старбакс». Дженсен заскочил туда и как раз собрался встать в очередь за большим американо со льдом, но него зазвонил телефон, и он остановился возле дверей.

— Ну? Торжественное шампанское или утешительное пиво?

Дженсен широко улыбнулся и вышел на улицу, решив все же не влезать в очередь.  
— Торжественное шампанское.

— Ура! Джен, я знал, что ты их сделаешь. Как прошло все остальное?

— Хорошо. Эй, когда мы ходим ужинать куда-нибудь, мы тоже настолько ужасны? В смысле, я смотрю тебе в глаза и делаю такое лицо, словно хочу поцеловать?

— Ох черт. — Джаред от души расхохотался. — Ну… Я слышал, что мы и того хуже, чувак, прости. Мой брат не мог сдержать рвотные позывы.

— Ну, может, если бы Джефф жевал еду, вместо того чтобы вдыхать ее…

— Забудь о моем брате. Где ты?

В Нью-Йорке было весело. Они питались огромными кусками сырной пиццы и брали такси до набитых туристами мест. Джаред даже удивил его билетами на игру «Янки». В Техасе двумя неделями позже было еще лучше. Они съездили и в Ричардсон, и в Сан-Антонио, встретившись со всеми и там, и там.

Дженсен огляделся и назвал перекресток, возле которого стоял. Джаред дал ему указания, куда идти, и Дженсен последовал им. Он придет к Джареду, а потом они весте вернутся в номер Дженсена и будут использовать его по назначению до самой выписки.

А пока он собирался вылезти из этого костюма и позволить Джареду накачать себя шампанским.

Они праздновали кое-что большее, чем успешную встречу Дженсена.

Джаред переезжал в Сан-Франциско.

На это потребовалось пять дней, но они прошерстили весь город и нашли «раскрашенную леди», которая удовлетворила вкусы Джареда в истории и архитектуре. Снаружи дом был выкрашен в голубой цвет, и на этой неделе, когда у Дженсена будут выходные, они собирались заняться покраской комнат и ванных.

Новый дом находился в часе езды от дома Дженсена. Они попытаются жить так, пока через полгода у Дженсена не закончится срок аренды, и он переедет. А пока Джаред ослабил рабочий график и отказался от нескольких проектов. Дженсен из-за их фильма не мог уменьшить объемы работы, но это было не страшно. Вечерами они вместе сидели у него в гостиной и ужинали. Перед сном Джаред всегда брал в руки ладони Дженсена и разминал накопившееся за день напряжение. 

— Иди сюда и помоги мне собраться, — пропел Джаред. — Я расплачусь натурой.

Дженсен перешел улицу. Еще один квартал. Прощаясь, он услышал уведомление о новом сообщении. Повесив трубку, он проверил электронную почту. Сначала новое письмо от Джареда показалось пустым. В теме письма был лишь смайлик, но в теле — ничего. Дженсен промотал страницу вниз и увидел прикрепленный файл.

Дом, в котором находилась квартира Джареда, появился в поле зрения. Файл открылся.

Это был грубый, но очаровательно нарисованный портрет их двоих, держащихся за руки. У схематичного Джареда были длинные лохматые волосы, а схематичный Дженсен держал в руке карандаш.

Под фигурками было несколько слов: Люблю тебя, Джен.

 

Дженсен перешел на бег. Уже в лифте он нарисовал ответ.

_Я тоже тебя люблю._


End file.
